


Eine große Familie

by Vicleylove



Series: Albuquerque [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleylove/pseuds/Vicleylove
Summary: Vic und Lukas erweitern ihre Familie
Relationships: Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: Albuquerque [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013349
Comments: 18
Kudos: 14





	1. Hast du das vergessen?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts).



Wie oft fragt man Kinder, was willst du mal werden, wenn du groß bist. Und wie oft antworten Kinder dann Feuerwehrmann? Klingt großartig, nicht wahr? Wände durchbrechen, durch Flammen laufen, Menschenleben retten. Es sieht so einfach aus, wenn man klein ist, so unkompliziert. Aber irgendwann müssen wir alle erwachsen werden.  
Du hörst nie auf erwachsen zu werden. Du wächst wenn du dich neuen Herausforderungen stellst oder einer alten Angst. Mit jedem Kummer wirst du mutiger, Täfer, ehrlicher.  
Wenn du denkst, dass du endlich erwachsen bist, dass du den Durchbruch geschafft hast, stehst du vor der nächsten Wand.

„Wir haben Post Liebling!“ Ruft Lukas. „Ach Ja? Von wem denn?“ „Keine Ahnung. Mach es auf.“ Vic greift nach dem Brief und öffnet ihn. Sie ließt ihn und ihr freudiges Lächeln verwandelt sich in ein mürrisches Naserümpfend. „Ist was?“ Fragt Lukas. Vic lacht hämisch. „Was ist?“ Fragt Lukas alarmiert. „Meine Mutter will sich mit uns treffen um ihren Enkel kennen zu lernen.“ „Oh! Das ist aber nett von ihr.“ „Bitte was? Hast du die letzten Monate und vor allem die letzten Tage vergessen? Du weißt schon noch, dass wir ihnen eine Unterlassungsklage zugeschickt haben und du gerade dabei bist dich als Chief wieder zu etablieren?“ „Natürlich habe ich das nicht vergessen. Aber es ist deine Mom! Und wir wissen beide, dass sie nicht die treibende Kraft war.“ „Ich halte es trotzdem nicht für eine gute Idee.“ „Denk in Ruhe darüber nach. Vielleicht willst du erstmal mit ihr telefonieren oder Skype.“ Vic seufzt. „Ich werde es mir durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Aber wir werden uns definitiv niemals getrennt mit ihnen treffen.“ „Okay.“ Lukas lässt das Thema absichtlich ruhen. Er weiß, dass er Vic nicht drängen darf, wenn er sie in eine bestimmte Richtung bringen will.

Umso überraschter ist er, als Lukas einige Tage später heimkommt und Vic tatsächlich mit ihrer Mom telefoniert. „Ja Mom, uns geht es gut.“ „Er heißt Michael.“ „Den Namen? Er wurde nach einem toten schwulen Feuerwehrmann benannt.“ „Nein, kein Scherz.“ „Ja ich schicke dir ein Bild.“ „Übrigens Lukas geht es auch gut und er kümmert sich toll um Michael und mich.“ Sagt Vic sarkastisch. Lukas seufzt. „Ja mach’s gut Mom.“ Dann legt Vic auf. „Deine Mom?“ Fragt Lukas unnötiger Weiße und Vic zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Schon Gut. Ich sag nichts dazu.“ Meint Lukas und beginnt die Post zu sortieren. Vic schaut ihm zu bis Michael zu weinen beginnt und beide gehen nach oben zu ihrem Liebling.


	2. Mühsam nähert sich das Eichhörnchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas versucht keinen Druck aufzubauen und trotzdem vorwärts zu kommen.

Umso überraschter ist er, als Lukas einige Tage später heimkommt und Vic tatsächlich mit ihrer Mom telefoniert. „Ja Mom, uns geht es gut.“ „Er heißt Michael.“ „Den Namen? Er wurde nach einem toten, schwulen Feuerwehrmann benannt.“ „Nein, das ist kein Scherz.“ „Ja ich schicke dir ein Bild.“ „Übrigens Lukas geht es auch gut und er kümmert sich toll um Michael und mich.“ Sagt Vic sarkastisch. Lukas seufzt. „Ja mach’s gut Mom.“ Dann legt Vic auf. „Deine Mom?“ Fragt Lukas unnötiger Weiße und Vic zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Schon Gut. Ich sag nichts dazu.“ Meint Lukas und beginnt die Post zu sortieren. Vic schaut ihm zu bis Michael zu weinen beginnt und beide gehen nach oben zu ihrem Liebling.  
Sie verbringen einen schönen Abend zu dritt und Vic schickt ihrer Mom die versprochenen Bilder. „Hast du sie angerufen?“ Fragt Lukas. „Schon irgendwie. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich ihnen verzeihe, was sie getan haben.“ „Musst du auch nicht.“ „Gut. Habe ich auch nicht vor!“ Sagt sie pampig und Lukas grinst. Es wird schon werden. „Sollen wir morgen mal mit deiner Mom Skype?“ „Mal sehen. Lass uns schlafen gehen. Ich bin müde.“ „Natürlich.“ Lukas gibt ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss und die beiden machen sich Bettfertig. Er muss es ganz langsam angehen. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen.

Es vergehen ein paar Tage, Lukas und Vic wollen heute mit ihrer Mutter Skypen. Sie richten den kleinen Michael hin und positionieren sich vor dem Laptop. Sie klingeln sie an und es wird abgenommen. „Victoria!“ Ruft sie erleichtert aus, eine Träne rinnt die Wange ihrer Mutter hinunter. „Wie geht es euch?“ „Gut.“ Sagt Vic knapp. „Lukas! Schön dich zu sehen.“ „Gleichfalls. Ich freue mich, dass es geklappt hat.“ Antwortet er. „Ist das der kleine Michael? Oh ist er süß! Ich würde ihn so gerne knuddeln.“ „Ja, Michael ist unser ganzer Stolz.“ Antwortet Lukas mit breitem Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Ich freue mich für euch zwei. Ich weiß noch wie wir damals mit Vicky nach Hause gekommen sind, sie war so klein und so schön. Ich sehe sie in Michael.“ „Ach Mom!“ „Ja, ich sehe Vic auch in ihm. Ich bin so dankbar die beiden in meinem Leben zu haben. Sie sind das beste, was mir je passiert ist.“ Lukas nimmt ihre Hand und küsst sie zärtlich. Vics Mom schmunzelt. „Ich will euch nicht weiter stören. Genießt den Abend.“ „Werden wir. Sie auch.“ „Danke Lukas, pass mir auf die beiden auf, ja?“ „Werde ich. Versprochen.“ Sie lächeln sich zu und Vic beendet den Anruf. „Was war das bitte?“ Fragt Vic irritiert. „Sie scheint uns nicht abgeneigt.“ Lukas zuckt mit den Schultern. „Scheinbar.“ Die beiden versorgen Michael und essen dann zu Abend, bevor sie ins Bett gehen.

Wenige Tage später kommt ein kleines Paket für Michael an, neugierig öffnet Vic es. Ihre Mom hat den gleichen Teddy, den Vic hatte, gekauft und mit einigen Kleidern für den kleinen Jungen zusammen hergeschickt. Vic seufzt. Wie soll sie böse auf diese Frau sein, die sich so bemüht. Aber andererseits war es ihre eigene Schuld, dass sie ihren Enkel noch nie gesehen hat. Victoria stellt das Paket zur Seite und beginnt das Haus aufzuräumen und zu putzen.


	3. Die Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic und Lukas müssen zu einer Gala.... was noch passiert? Lest selbst

In den kommenden Wochen wird das Verhältnis zu Vics Mom immer besser. Allmählich beginnt Vic ihr wieder zu vertrauen. 

Es vergehen einige Monate. Victorias Mom war in der Zwischenzeit sogar schon zweimal da und hat sich gut mit Michael verstanden. Sie waren zusammen im Park und auf der Wache. 19 mag Vics Mom und auch Lukas ist ihr gegenüber aufgeschlossen.

Doch heute ist es anders. Lukas und Vic müssen als Chief und First Lady an einer Gala teilnehmen. 19 ist in der Schicht und Jennifer ist verhindert. Die Babysitterin ist krank, es bleibt ihnen also nur die Oma. „Ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher.“ Meint Victoria besorgt. „Es wird schon klappen. Sie hat sich doch super mit ihm verstanden und wir sind ja nicht weit weg. Es sind nur 10 Minuten Fahrweg.“ „Na gut.“ Vic und Lukas machen sich fertig. Lukas trägt seine Galauniform, Vic ein dunkelblaues Kleid, Silbernen Schmuck und ihre Haare hat sie in großen Locken um ihr Gesicht gelegt. Pünktlich um 6 trifft Victorias Mutter. „Hi Mom.“ „Vicky. Lukas. Ihr seht klasse aus.“ „Danke Mom.“ Die Frauen umarmen sich und Lukas reicht ihr den kleinen Michael. „Hallo mein kleiner Mann.“ Sie gurrt ihn an und Michael lacht herzlich. „Wann müsst ihr los?“ „Jede Minute ist unser Fahrer da.“ Erklärt Lukas. „Okay. Dann schnell übergabe. Was bekommt er wann zu essen und wann muss er ins Bett?“ „Essen ist im Kühlschrank schon gerichtet. Muss nur noch in die Mikro. Falls er noch was will liegen im Regal die Kekse. Da kann er ruhig ein paar haben. Ins Bett geht es um 8. Gebadet ist er schon, Schlafanzug und Schlafsack sind in seinem Bett. Ich habe dir das Gästezimmer gerichtet. Fühl dich wie zu Hause.“ „Alles klar. Dann ab mit euch. Wie kommen schon zurecht.“ „Wenn was ist…..“ „Dann melde ich mich.“ Draußen hören sie den Fahrer tuten. „Ihr müsst los. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Es wird alles gut gehen.“ Sie drückt beide kurz an sich und schiebt sie förmlich aus dem Haus. „Schon Gut wir sind ja schon weg.“ Lacht Vic und folgt Lukas. Er nimmt ihre Hand und beide schlendern zur Limousine.   
Nur 10 Minuten später kommen sie an der Gala an. Es wird gebusselt, getratscht, Politik gemacht und schließlich auch gegessen und getanzt. Vic hat das vierte Glas Champagner in der Hand, während Lukas seinen dritten Scotch hat. Zum Essen hatten beide je ein Glas Rotwein. Schon leicht angeshakert, beschließt Vic ihre Mom anzurufen, ob alles okay ist. „Lukas? Sie geht nicht dran.“ „Hast du es auf ihrem Handy versucht?“ „Ja, vielleicht hört sie es nicht. Probier das Festnetz.“ „Ich habe beides versucht. Sie geht nicht dran.“ „Okay. Warte ein paar Minuten und Versuch es erneut. Vielleicht hat sie es nicht gehört.“ „Okay.“ Vic wartet erneut 10 Minuten und versucht es erneut. „Und? Alles gut?“ Fragt Lukas als sie zurück kommt. „Nein. Nichts ist gut. Sie geht immer noch nicht ran. Was ist wenn etwas ist? Wenn sie mit Michael nach Albuquerque ist?“ „Okay. Fahren wir nach Hause.“ Schnell verabschieden sie sich und fahren nach Hause. Vic stürmt zur Tür, öffnet sie und rennt ins Wohnzimmer. Leer. Panisch rennt sie hoch ins Kinderzimmer. Ebenfalls leer. Michaels Lieblingsstofftier fehlt. „Lukas!“ Vic ruft panisch nach ihm. „Was ist?“ Er kommt nach oben und sieht Vic an. „Sie sind nicht da! Sie hat ihn mitgenommen!“ „Beruhig dich Vic!“ „Ich soll mich beruhigen? Mein Baby wurde entführt. Ruf die Polizei. Das FBI, Tanner!“ „Victoria bitte beruhig dich!“ Lukas nimmt sie an den Armen und sieht sie durchdringt an. „Es geht ihnen gut. Sie sind im Gästezimmer und schlafen!“ „Was?“ „Deine Mom liegt mit Michael im Gästebett. Beide schlafen tief und fest. Es ist alles gut!“ Victoria atmet durch. „Ich…. Ich dachte…..“ „Deine Mom hat Fehler gemacht, aber du kannst ihr Vertrauen. Die treibende Kraft war immer dein Dad.“ Sie nickt. „Du hast Recht. Entschuldige bitte. Ich hatte einfach Panik.“ „Schon okay. Komm nutzen wir den Abend. Du bist so heiß, so sexy!“ Lukas küsst ihren Hals und Vic beginnt zu schnurren. Kurze Zeit später sind die beiden im Schlafzimmer verschwunden.


	4. Noch eine Hochzeit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic und Lukas sind mit Michael auf einer weiteren Hochzeit. Eine Überraschung kommt selten allein.

Wenige Tage später ist die Überraschungshochzeit von Sully und Andy. „Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet.“ Gibt Lukas zu. „Ich auch nicht. Ich meine wir waren recht beschäftigt. Ich glaube ich hätte es nicht mal bemerkt, wenn sie sich vor mir besprungen hätten.“ Sagt Vic und lacht. „Möglich wäre es gewesen….“ „Oh Lukas!“ „Was? Glaubst du im Ernst, dass sie nie an der Station?“ „Lukas! Bitte! Ich wohne da!“ „Tut mir Leid!“ „Komm wir müssen los!“  
  
Die drei fahren zum Park in der Nähe der Wache. Ein kleiner Rundbogen steht auf der Wiese. „Ist das schön!“ „Ja! Wir könnten uns über eine Auffrischung unseres Gelöbnisses Gedanken machen.“ „Wir sind verheiratet.“ „Schon. Aber willst du keine Feier mit allen, die dir wichtig sind?“ „Ich brauch es nicht. Natürlich wär es schön. Es wär schön, wenn meine Eltern dabei wären, was nie passieren wird. Erstens weil ich sie nicht sehen will, zumindest Dad nicht und zweitens würde er eh nicht kommen!“ „Wir müssen es nicht heute entscheiden. Lass uns heute Andy und Sullivan beistehen, ja?“ „Gerne!“  
  
Andy betritt mit Captain Herrera die Wiese. Sie trägt ein rosaangehauchtes Salsakleid. „Sie sieht perfekt aus.“ Sagt Vic und wischt sich Tränen weg. Lukas nimmt sie in den Arm. Auch wenn Vic sagt sie bräuchte kein Fest, wird Lukas in diesem Moment klar, was er zu tun hat.  
  
Die Feier von Andrea und Robert Sullivan ist ruhig und stilvoll, ohne dass der Prunk überhand genommen hat. „Es war wirklich bezaubernd, Andy!“ Sagt Vic, als sie sich von ihrer Freundin verabschiedet. „Wir können auch für Überraschungen sorgen.“ „Habe ich bemerkt.“ Lacht Vic.  
  
„Das reicht aber an Überraschungen für unser restliches Leben.“ Sagt Dean. „Naja… ich hätte da schon noch was.“ Sagt Vic und sieht etwas peinlich berührt zu ihrem Team. Lukas und 19 sieht sie neugierig an. Robert mustert Lukas, er weiß es scheinbar auch noch nicht. Vic dreht sich Lukad zu. „Also… ähm… Lukas, wir hatten über die Möglichkeit gesprochen und du warst nicht abgeneigt.“ Er sieht sie fragend an. „Du wirst es nun auch voll erleben. Ich bin schwanger.“ Das Team sieht zuerst zu Vic, dann zu Lukas, dem der Mund offen steht. „Ich werde nochmal Dad?“ Fragt er ungläubig nach. Vic nickt. Lukas beginnt zu grinsen, drückt Michael Travis auf den Arm und hebt Vic hoch, drückt die an sich und wirbelt sie herum. Vic schreit überrascht und amüsiert auf. Als sie wieder stehen, sieht er ihr glücklich in die Augen. „Danke! Danke Victoria Danke!“ Er küsst sie liebevoll, während 19 zu grölen beginnt. Eine weitere Glückwunschwelle geht durch die Reihen.


	5. Dad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic und Lukas fliegen nach Albuquerque.

„Wir sollten zu deinen Eltern fahren. Meinst du nicht?“ „Warum? Nur weil ich schwanger bin?“ „Meinst du nicht, dass sie sich freuen würden?“ Vic zuckt mit den Schultern. „Na komm. Wir können bei Jennifer bleiben und nur zum Kaffee zu deinen Eltern.“ „Na gut. Wenn du es unbedingt willst.“ „Komm schon Vic.“ „Ist ja okay.“  
  
Gesagt, getan. Am nächsten Wochenende fliegen die drei nach Albuquerque. Sie verbringen den Freitag und Samstag entspannt mit Jennifer. Die beiden Frauen erzählen viel und die zukünftige Zweifache Tante freut sich riesig für die beiden. Vor Allem für Lukas.  
  
Am Sonntag fahren sie weiter zu Vics Eltern. Ihre Mom freut sich tierisch. Sie knuddelt Vic und Michael, auch Lukas wird herzlich gedrückt. Die Begegnung mit Vics Vater ist bedeutend kühler. Die Männer wissen nicht wirklich etwas miteinander anzufangen und Vic straft ihren Vater mit schweigen. „Was verschafft uns das Vergnügen?“ Fragt die Mutter neugierig. „Ähm, Ja natürlich. Also Victoria und ich, wir wollten es euch nicht vorenthalten, also wir erwarten unser zweites Kind.“ Erklärt Lukas. Ihre Mutter strahlt. „Ich freue mich wirklich für euch beide. Ihr seid wirklich süß zusammen und ich bin froh, dass ihr uns noch einen Enkel schenkt.“ Sie drückt Vics Hand und lächelt Lukas an. Ihr Vater schweigt. „Ich weiß, dass sie sich das Leben für ihre Tochter anders vorgestellt haben. Aber ich kann ihnen versichern, dass ich alles tun werde um sie glücklich zu machen, dass ich alles tun werde um die drei zu beschützen und dass ich alles tun werde damit sie ein gutes, sorgenfreies Leben führen können.“ Sagt Lukas zum Vater. Er steht auf und verlässt den Tisch. Vic stehen die Tränen in den Augen. Lukas ist so gut. Zu Gut für diese Welt. Nach allem was war, reicht er ihrem Vater die Hand und er schlägt sie weg. Lukas bemerkt ihre Gedanken.  
  
Er steht auf und folgt dem Vater ins Freie. Er schließt hinter sich die Terrassentüre. „Jetzt hören sie mir mal genau zu. Ich werde Vic beschützen auch vor ihnen, wenn es sein muss. Sie verletzten Victoria. Sie meinen es vielleicht nicht so, aber sie tun es, regelmäßig. Sie haben sie mit der Hochzeitsanmeldung, mit ihrer Drogensache verletzt. Auch die Pädophilianschuldigung ging nicht spurlos an ihr vorbei und jetzt, ist sie schwanger mit ihrem zweiten Enkel und sie verletzen sie schon wieder. Vic ist ein fabelhafter Mensch. Ich respektiere und liebe sie, von ganzem Herzen. Eigentlich wollte ich sie, Sir, heute fragen, ob sie Vic bei unserer Auffrischung an unserem ersten Hochzeitstag zu mir bringen würden, weil ich weiß, dass sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht. Aber unter diesen Umständen tue ich das keinem von uns an.“ Damit dreht sich Lukad um und geht. „Wenn du fahren willst, ich bin fertig.“ Sagt er ihr liebevoll und küsst sie auf die Stirn. „Ja, ich bin auch soweit.“ Sie verabschieden sich von der Mutter und gehen.

Die Zeit vergeht. Vic bringt ein kleines gesundes Mädchen zur Welt. Die kleine Bernie ist der große Stolz seines Vaters, der jeden einzelnen Tag der Schwangerschaft in sich aufgesogen hat. Vic hätte nie gedacht, dass Lukas so überfürsorglich und zuvorkommend sein könnte. Aber er war es. Auch bei der Geburt ging Lukas keinen Schritt von ihrer Seite und unterstütze Vic mit allen Kräften.

Es ist der große Tag gekommen. Vic steht in ihrem herrlichen weißen Kleid in ihrem Zimmer und ist umringt von Andy und Maya. „Dad wird gleich hier sein und uns holen.“ Erklärt Andy. „Danke dir.“ „Du siehts so toll aus.“ Es klopft und die Mädchen verlassen das Zimmer. „Danke Captain.“ „Victoria, ich bin geehrt.“ Die Gruppe geht durch den Gang und sie stoppen vor dem Ausgang ins Freie. „Darf ich übernehmen?“ Fragt plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Vic dreht sich un. Ihr Vater steht im Smoking vor ihr. „Dad?“ „Vicky. Verzeih einem alten Esel, bitte.“ Vic sieht ihn fassungslos an. „Du bist wunderschön, Victoria. Ich… Darf ich dich an Lukas übergeben?“ Fragt er erneut. „Darfst du.“ Beide lächeln. Pruit übergibt Vic an ihn. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“ Sagt er zu Vic und geht unbemerkt auf seinen Platz.  
  
Der kleine Michael ist bei Dean auf dem Arm, Bernie bei Jack. Travis und Sullivan stehen vorne bei Lukas.  
  
Andy kommt den Mittelgang entlang, gefolgt von Maya und zum Schluss Vic mit ihrem Dad. Sie sieht Lukas und strahlt übers ganze Gesicht. Lukas Herz setzt aus. Sie sieht so bildschön aus und glücklich.   
Lukas könnte nicht glücklicher sein.


End file.
